Reinicio
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: –Debo arreglar esto- Hablo el erizo azul – Tu futuro cambiara – sonrió este- Gracias… Silver- Susurro para luego saltar en aquel portal y desaparecer de la vista del erizo platado, quien solo sonreía. Había hecho un gran amigo a pesar de todo (Mejorado)


**_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?_**

**_Bueno, traigo este pequeño one-shot _**

**_¡Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Att: Mizu_**

* * *

-Aun hay una forma de cambiar esto- Dijo el erizo plateado, haciendo que la felina lila y el erizo azul lo mirasen para escuchar su propuesta – Si regresamos a un punto en el pasado, podremos salvarla

-Entiendo- Dijo el erizo azul levantándose del suelo, donde estaba arrodillado.

Ambos erizos sacaron una esmeralda del caos, se miraron unos momentos y asintieron decididos

-¡Chaos…- Dijeron en unísono ambos – Control! – Un portal se abrió

-¡Silver!- Grito el erizo azul. Sorprendiendo al plateado lanzándole la esmeralda –Del resto… Tienes… ¿cierto?-

-Tu…-

Debo….- Hablo con una sonrisa el azul – Tu futuro cambiara-…. Silver…

….

..

.

Silver… Silver… ¡Silver!

Una voz familiar lo despertó. El plateado abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con los ojos fuego y la sonrisa de la hermosa felina lila quien estaba en frente de el intentando despertarlo

-Blaze- Susurro el plateado con una sonrisa

-¡Otra vez te quedaste dormido!- Hablo la felina en un intento de regañar al plateado.

-¡El día estaba precioso! No pude evitarlo – Dijo para luego bostezar

-Bueno, que mas da- Suspiro y luego sonrió - Ven, tenemos que irnos – Se levanto la felina y luego extendió su mano con una sonrisa para que el la tomara

-Si- Sonrió el plateado tomando la mano del Blaze –Oh- Blaze le miro confusa –Mira- Señalo el erizo para que ella volteara a ver

Estaban en la sima de una colina con una hermosa vista. La vegetación, el cielo azul y los animales que cantaban, a lo lejos se veía la civilización, se escuchaba llena de vida y era muy moderna, pero eso no era lo que el quería enseñarle, era aquello que estaba al lado de esa ciudad, un hermoso campo colorido de lo que seguramente eran flores, se veía pequeñas figuras jugar entre ellas que posiblemente eran niños entre risas. Al ver aquello, ambos sonrieron

-Es hermoso- Susurro ella para luego ver a su acompañante -¿Silver?-

La felina miro confusa al plateado, el se veía pensativo, le llamo dos veces pero nada, a la tercera fue que respondió con palabras atolondradas

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto confusa-

-Si, es solo que tuve un extraño sueño- Dijo algo confuso

-Hablando de extraño- La felina empezó a buscar entre su ropa –Mira lo que encontré- Dijo alegremente

El erizo abrió los ojos de par a par al ver lo que ella tenia, era una esmeralda del caos, la misma que aquel de su sueño había lanzado hacia el.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- Pregunto el para extender su mano y tomar la joya entre ellas

-En unas ruinas, leí sobre ellas en unos libros antiguos, pero nunca pensé conseguir alguna – Dijo notándose algo emocionada –Se dice que son joyas con un poder increíble que si se usa para mal podría… ¿Silver?- Llamo la felina al ver el repentino cambio del erizo

Silver derramaba lágrimas desconsoladas sin saber el motivo, miraba esa joya como si hubiese recuperado algo perdido, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando parar sus lágrimas, pero en vez de eso, hizo que esas imágenes vivas vinieran a su mente

_"Debo arreglar esto- Hablo el erizo azul – Tu futuro cambiara – sonrió este- Gracias… Silver- Susurro"_

-Sonic…- Susurro el plateado por fin recordando todo –Como pude olvidar algo tan importante… Amy, Shadow, Sonic…-dijo con nostalgia-Tenias razón, Sonic –se formo en su rostro una amarga sonrisa –Mi futuro…- Miro a Blaze recordando lo doloroso que fue verla desaparecer y quien ahora, tenia en frente suyo –Mi futuro… cambio –

Dejo caer la joya y abrazo a la felina quien se sonrojo por la repentina muestra de amor del plateado

-¿S-silver? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto confusa no solo por el abrazo, si no por las palabras que atrás había dicho el erizo

-Blaze…- Le susurro – Te amo-

La felina se ruborizo salvajemente y sonrió con ternura –L-lo se…- Hablo ella para así corresponder el abrazo –Pero sabes… Definitivamente eres muy extraño- Rió un poco

El sonrió – Lo se –Se aparto de ella y tomo su mano -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro – Apretó la mano del erizo –silver... Lo siento-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto confuso

-No lo se, solo… necesitaba decirlo, por alguna razón siento que hice algo que te lastimo y necesitaba pedirte perdón… Lo hice para salvarte…-Susurro eso ultimo sin saber muy bien porque

El sonrió

-No te preocupes por eso – ella lo miro, el sabía que era eso que ella había hecho que ella no recordaba –Lo importante, es que ahora… -Dijo para acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro –Estas conmigo – Le robo un dulce y tierno beso que inevitablemente, ella correspondió

-Te amo- Dijo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Y yo a ti-

Ambos, caminaron para retirarse del lugar, tomados de la mano. Silver, definitivamente tenia que agradecerle a Sonic, sin el, no hubiese podido ver a Blaze una vez más

* * *

**¡CORTO! Lo se uvu**

**¡Se les quieres y gracias por leer**!


End file.
